trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MythicalEngineer
Introduction Be the Seadwelling Engineer Your name is ITHLENA ISTHESIS, and you are a VERY SMART TROLL. You are a ENGINEER,TECHNICIAN AND BLACKSMITH. YOU can build/repair/forge virtually ANYTHING, as long as you have the materials. Weapons, armor, utilities, vehicles, you can do ANYTHING. You are very INTELLIGENT, and you read a lot of BOOKS, and, thanks to that, you know WAY TOO MUCH. You also are a PACIFIST, and you hate despise fighting and wars, you really don't like the troll race because they are just a bunch of people that can't do anything but fight. You decided to remove as many things that would make you look like a troll. You cut off your HORNS, and you tried to remove your GILLS, but reconsidered at the last moment, so now you have SKINLESS GILLS. Since you despise despising people, you despise BLACKROM entirely, and you prefer REDROM and FRIENDSHIP (even if this is a dangerous disease). You are WEAK AND SLOW, to compensate for your OVERDEVELOPED INTELLECT. Your LUSUS was a GIANT CRAB, but it died a while ago, because he was stuck in the entrance of your hive, and thus wasn't able to feed himself. You also seem to have an split personality, which keeps adding stupid stuff in your conversations. Your handle is mythicalEngineer and you Add c¤gs everyw#ere! (yeaaaaaa####!) Examine Room Well, it's very, very messy! D¤n't get l¤st! Your room is the messiest mess ever. It's filled with tools, materials, contraptions, and miscellaneous things. Seriously, it's ridiculously easy to get lost here, not to mention it's ridiculously huge. What hive? Allocate Strife Specibus N¤ way! I'm a pacifist! No! You won't use a strife specibus! NEVER! You will never fight! NEVER! (Will you shut up? NEVER!) That was a lie. You do know how to operate quite a lot of weapons. But the only weapon you ever actually used was a pistol. You don't want to talk about it. Examine Fetch Modus YAY PUZZLES! Your modus is the COGS modus, which requires you to complete a small puzzle to get your items. And yes, it involves cogs. (duh.) Abilities *'Smithing/Engineering/Crafting' You can do ANYTHING! It's incredible how much STUFF you can make! You never get bored since you are always making something new! Trivia *Her first name was a completely random set of letters that miraculously appeared by mashing my keyboard. *Nice with EVERYONE. Except when she's pissed. Always bitchy as fuck, ALWAYS. *Sometimes, the "mean self" will take over. In this case, get ready for a... Strange conversation. This won't happen for a while, though. *Pester her whenever you want! If you can find her new handle, that is. *She may be smart, but only for "technical stuff". She is completely clueless at everything else. Relationships Examine Chumproll Day one: *aluminiumKing - He's very nice! *lucidHallucinogen - Best friend! Makes awes¤me painkillers! *serpentMedic - o///////o ♥? *sizzlingFirecracker - Well, kinda... Tsun-dere-is#? *superiorInstrumentalist - He #as t¤ be underst¤¤d! He's just very t¤rtured inside! *vocalOvertone - Very nice person! Day Two: *adamantRevolutionary - Kind ¤f a determinat¤r, and #as a t#ing against Argead. (MOTHERFUCKER TRIED TO KILL ME) *affableTinker - F¤rg¤t t¤ #elp me. Very strange. *crushingAlchemist - Amnesiac. (LIKE ME) *encroachmentArchitect - ♠ ¤r n¤t? G¤¤d and bad at the same time, SO CONFUSING! *roboticBlacksmith - N¤t muc# to say. *serpentMedic - >:C .................... ♥? *sizzlingFirecracker - S#e c#anged s¤ muc# ;_;. (HOLY SHIT SO FUCKING COOL)* Day Three: *adamantRevolutionary - Nice. *encroachmentArchitect - Nicer than i ever thought. Always trying to moralize me though. *serpentMedic - ♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ SO MUCH FUCKING HATE! *sizzlingFirecracker - *shudder* *superiorInstrumentalist - Hellitist. Useless. *vocalOvertone - HAHAHA HOWS YOUR FACE BITCH Art Gallery Ithlenabound.gif|8) Ithlenabound.png|U###, g¤tta get new glasses! Bloodyithlena.gif|Getting caught in an explosion is never a good thing. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Violet Blood Category:ZDG